She left and never came back, or did she?
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Angela left a over sixteen years ago to travel Europe with her father. At the Matthews Holiday party an unexpected guest shows up. How does Shawn feel about seeing her again? Can they work things out? *Takes place during Girl Meets Home for The Holidays*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Girl Meets World one-shot that takes place during Girl Meets Home For The Holidays. It involves an old friend from Boy Meets World plus an OC! And everyone will be here (including Lucas who was absent during the entire episode).

...

He said he felt like a third wheel when he saw Cory with Topanga and Riley. He wanted a family yet didn't have it. That was only half true. He knew Cory would find time for him - eventually.

But what he couldn't stand was that Corey had the love of his life. He didn't.

She had left over sixteen years ago to go with her father to Europe. She promised to come back but she didn't.

I still need to wait. He tells himself. She'll come back.

But of course he knew he was only filling himself up with false hope. She was to return what? Sixteen years ago? If she didn't come back then why would she come back now?

He knew it was time to move on; he needed to move on! But he couldn't. Every time he tried he felt like he was betraying her. Betraying them. Betraying what they had. He lost her once and he was afraid that if he did move on he would forget her. Forget the memories that they made.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Amy asks as she literally stole what Shawn was thinking.

"Oh...just an old friend." Topanga says as she goes over to the door. When she opened the door Shawn felt his breath hitch. She was there in the door way. Her creamy skin, chocolate lushes hair, and heart melting brown eyes.

He couldn't believe it she was there, in New York! But why? She never even returned to Philadelphia, so why would she come to New York from wherever she lives?

"Who's that?" Auggie asks.

"Angela." Cory says.

"Who's Angela, I never heard about her." Riley says.

"She was Shawn's girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend and didn't tell us?" Maya gives him a look that says Really?

"I think I need to be alone for a bit." Shawn says as he heads up stairs to Cory and Topanga's room.

"What's with him?" Lucas wonders to himself.

"Angela why don't you come in?" Topanga says.

As soon as she steps in she realizes one thing: Shawn isn't there. At the table she saw Amy, Alan, Joshua, Riley, Auggie, Cory, Maya, Lucas, Stewart and Farkle. But no Shawn.

"Hi Angela," Riley greets as she and Maya walk up to her. "I'm-"

"Riley!" She beams. "And you must be Maya." Angela says.

"How do you know who I am?" The blond asks.

"What? You don't think that Topanga wouldn't tell me about you two."

"Angela," Cory interrupts, "where have been this whole time?"

Topanga then comes in and says that they should all sit down so Angela can explain herself.

...

As they all sat around the table as Angela told her story as to why she hadn't returned to Philadelphia. Apparently her father had gotten sick for a while and had to stay to take care of him as the other army nurses were busy with the wounded soliders to take care of her father; she didn't mind as she thought that it would have only been for a few months but those months turned into a few years.

After a few months of her father being well again she started to pack until she had heard a knock on the door of the house she and her father shared. When she opened it an officer was there and he told her that her father had fallen in combat.

"After I found out that he was dead I broke down. I couldn't find the strength within me to come back to America; the army was kind enough to let me stay there until I was ready to leave."

"Okay, so that brings us to 2002, what about the other twelve years?" Lucas says.

"Well after my fathers death I stayed in Europe for another four years," Angela responds. "When I came back in 2006 I began to wonder what would happen if I did return to Philly; I knew that Cory and Topanga had moved to New York along with Eric and Shawn.

"I also knew that Shawn returned to Philly in 2001, but I wasn't sure how he would feel if he saw me show up years later than expected. Would be happy? Angry? Confused? Or maybe have mixed feelings. I also didn't know if he was in a relationship and I didn't exactly want to show up at his door and he tells me that I'm a little too late and we couldn't rekindle our relationship. So I moved to Maine."

"But how did Mom find you?" Riley asks.

"Well Angela would e-mail each other occasionally and she did tell me in an e-mail that she was in a state close to New York. So I researched Angela in all of those states databases and found her in Maine." Topanga explains.

"Hey, where is the older male version of me anyway?" Maya asks.

"He went up stairs to Mr and Mrs. Matthews room." Farkle says.

"He really is Minkus' son isn't he?" The brown eyed woman says as she heads up stairs to go and talk to the love of her life. Unknowing that Riley and Maya were behind her.

...

Shawn sat on the bay window of his best friends' room. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Angela was back. But for how long? Why didn't she return to Philly? Was she with someone else? Married? A mother?

He didn't know and if she was a mother and with someone else he didn't want to hear it. His heart broke a little when she left for Europe but it was still whole. It broke every year that she didn't return from Europe. So it would be utterly shattered if she was someone else's.

His head shoots up when he hears a knock on the door and hears her voice on the side asking if he was in there and if she could come in. He told her she could and when she entered he had finally seen what she fully looked liked.

She wore a long sleeved black shirt, long flowy skirt, black boots, and diamond stud earrings, her hair in bouncy curls. If he was having trouble believing that she was here he went into a major shock as to seeing what she wore.

"Hey," she says gently.

"Hey," he says back. No emotion evident in his voice.

"Alright you two come with us." Riley as she and Maya come in and took them to Riley's room.

...

Riley and Maya pushed (literally) Shawn and Angela into her room. "You two talk. We fixed some things tonight it wouldn't hurt to fix another." The young Cory with Topanga's hair says as she and the blond leave (locking the door behind them).

They sat in a few minutes of awkward silence until Shawn broke it. "Why? Why did you take so long to return?" He was trying to mumble to himself but had forgotten that she was in the room.

Hearing Shawn utter those words were a knife to the heart for Angela. "I know I owe you an explanation-"

"Explaination? My heart broke a little when you left for Europe! I knew it would heal when you returned but you never did! My heart broke every year you didn't show up! I thought that you would show up on Valentines day, New Years, Christmas, Fourth of July, one of those holidays or any regular day! But my heart broke when New Years would come and go and you never showed up! Don't you know how much I worried?

"I thought that you possibly being held captive or got injured or you were killed! I never received an e-mail! Do you know how that feels? When I would wake up every morning and go to sleep at night I would think about you and why you were gone so long!" He shouts.

"I thought you were with someone else!" She shouts back.

"What?" He's dumbfounded.

"I thought you were with someone else. I mean I didn't come back at first because my father fell ill for a few years so I stayed to take care of him, after a few months of him being well again I was packing one morning and I heard a knock on the door.

"When I answered it an officer was there and he told me that my father died. They were nice enough to let me stay until I could gather the courage to leave; I returned to America in 2006.

"I didn't go back to Philly because I thought that you were in a relationship with someone else. I mean I didn't know what to expect if I chose to go back and see you. Would you have a girlfriend? Wife? Children? I didn't know what to expect so I moved to Maine."

Silence filled the air between them. Both wanted to profess their love but Shawn was also a bit angry that she hadn't told him anything; be also felt bad that her father had died. He didn't know what to feel and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

He finally apologized for his shouting and for the loss of her father. The two than began to catch up. Angela was glad that Shawn had gotten into Photography and he was amazed that she became a social worker.

After they were done laughing at a story that Topanga had told Angela about how Riley and Maya worked in the cafeteria for a week they leaned in and kissed. They unfortunately were interrupted by Riley a d Maya.

"Dessert is being served." The skinny burnnett informs.

"Yeah, come on dorks before the Matthews eat it all." Maya says then she and Riley leave.

"They're like mini female versions of you and Cory." She says.

"I know." He was still in a daze from the kiss. It brought stirred something inside of him. It made him alive. I thousand bolts of electricity seemed to have shot through him when their lips touched and he wanted that feeling again.

...

When the two young pre-teens reached the end of the stairs they saw a girl with hair similar to Maya's, pink and black glasses, black sweater, maroon camisole (over the sweater), a two layered flowy maroon skirt, black tights and brown combat boots, and she had fair skin.

She was staring intensely at Joshua who was returning the stare. "Who dat? Who dat? Who dat?" Maya asks as she and Riley take their seats at the table.

"Who's the glasses?" Shawn asks as he and Angela re-enter the kitchen.

"Meet Kiley, she's my sister." Farkle says. Shawn and Cory look at each other. Earlier they realized that Farkle might actually be a clone but the girl glaring at the youngest child of Alan and Amy looked nothing like her father.

"Oh hey," Cory says as he sees the two love birds and his daughter and her best friend. "See you two made up. At least I'm hoping."

"You could say we did." Angela says.

"Why is uncle Joshie and that girl staring at each other?" Auggie asks.

"Um...I'll tell you later," Shawn tells his nephew.

"Yeah, so what's going to happen between you two? Are you at least friends?" The curly haired adult asks his friends.

"Yeah, we're friends." They say in union both silently hurting as they wanted to be more than that.

"Well, let's eat some dessert," Topanga says as she serves everyone a small bowl of rocky road ice cream and sets the toppings up like a buffet. There was crushed Reese's, M&M's, everything that you can imagine on top of an ice cream sundae was layed out infront of them.

Of course Shawn and Angela took some turns glancing at each other then would look down once the other would start to glance up and see and the other one would have their head down.

It was a very good Holiday for all of them.

...

Please tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Shawn and Angela reconnected. Tonight they were out at a movie and dinner. Riley was with Maya in the Matthews' living room watching tv. As they were watching their favorite show Shawn and Angela came in talking with smiles and staring at each other lovingly.

"-No I'm serious. Jack joined the Peaces Core."

"Good for him. Hopefully him and Rachel are still friends. By the way how is Morgan and Eric?"

"Don't know. Morgan moved out but no one, expect Amy and Alan, knows where. As for Eric, the last I heard was that he was still here in New York. Where he's living I have no clue."

"How was your date?" Maya asks.

"It wasn't a date Maya." Shawn tells her. "It was simply old friends getting reaquiented."

"What ever floats your boat. But it was a date."

The African-American woman just shook her head. Maya really was Shawn.

"Oh Shawn," Riley says. "Dad wanted to meet you at the bakery."

"Thanks. Guess I'll go." As he left both him and Angela felt pain in their hearts. Both desperately wanted to be more than friends but didn't want to rush into a relationship.

"So..." Angela says. "How's your uncle Josh?"

"Good. But he and Kiley are still having problems."

"Really?"

Suddenly shouts could be heard coming from upstairs. They rushed up there to see what was going on.

...

Josh and Kiley were across from each other giving the other a hard glare. A broken lamp between them. "What happened?" They heard Joshua's niece say.

"Why don't you ask him/her!" The two teens say in union.

"Okay." Angela says. "Kiley go to Riley's room."

"But-"

"Go!" The golden haired teen then goes to said room. "Riley call Lucas and Farkle over. Josh wait downstairs." Soon it was three of them again. "Girls listen to me. Once the boys get here you tell them to talk to Josh, no doubt that Kiley hasn't told her brother what happened. And you go to Kiley."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Maya asks.

"I actually have to leave. I don't feel comfortable asking your parents if I can sleep on the couch."

...

Just as Angela left Farkle and Lucas arrived. When the two pre-teens got into the apartment Farkle had an angry look on his face and Lucas was confused as to why they were there. Riley had told them to stay with Joshua and talk while they went to talk to Kiley.

...

"Talk." Maya orders as she and Riley enter the purple colored room. Kiley was sitting on the bay window.

"Well," she starts. "It's better if you know the whole story first. In nineteen ninety eight my parents were engaged to be married. One day my mother found out that she was pregnant and ran away.

"She didn't tell my father. She was scared of what he would. Would he stay? Leave? Deny that he was the father? She didn't know what to do so she left. As I grew up I always wanted to know who my father was. All my mother told me was that he was very rich.

"When I was thirteen my mother passed away in a car accident. As I was looking through her stuff of what I wanted and didn't, I found a journal. In it was my mother saying that she regretted leaving my father. Never informing him that I existed. I looked through all of the journal's she had and found an entry that said Stewart Minkus was my father.

"So I came to New York and I went into his office telling him that he was my father. He didn't believe me at first; but once I told him the year I was born and who my mother was we got a DNA test done and it came back positive.

"When we got back to his home I gave all of my mother's journals. Before he read he asked me where she was and I told that I only just found out about him because she had passed. He was devestated. Then Farkle came in asking who I was,"

"And he found out about his sister." Maya notes. "So you have a full sibling."

"Half actually Maya. Farkle and I may share a father but we have two different mothers. Anyway I didn't feel like intruding in their lives all of a sudden so my father bought me a house in Philly and I live there. I get sent an allowance of five grand for clothes, school supplies and other things for living expenses."

"But this doesn't explain what's going on with you and my uncle." Riley says.

"I was getting there. So on my first day at John Adams High he was sent to show me around. We were silent as he showed me around. I also found out that the speech and debate team was good so I joined.

"Josh was on it and when we got arguments to fight we both had different opinions. Every time a debate came around we would argue over who's argument we would use. So we both left it. We tried to get away from each other but we ended up finding out that we had a lot of classes together and when our teachers would have us team up to be partners with someone they always put Josh and I together.

"We couldn't stand it. But as time passed I started to grow feelings for him. But every time I'm around him I either try to deny my feelings for him. Pretend that they aren't there. Anyway I want to tell him but I'm unsure if he feels the same."

"Stay here." Riley says as she grabs Maya and they go down stairs.

...

A/N: I have no clue if Angela was around when Jack decided to join the Peace Core so in this she wasn't and is just finding out.


End file.
